vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akhenaten (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Akhenaten (died. 1336/1334 BCE), previously known as Amenhotep IV, was a pharaoh of the Eighteenth Dynasty of Egypt during the Amarna Period. The son of Amenhotep III and Tiye, he was married to Nefertiti and was the father of Meritaten and Tutankhamun, and possibly Smenkhkare, his successor. At some point during his reign, Amenhotep IV acquired an Apple of Eden, which he associated with Aten, the disk of the sun in ancient Egyptian mythology. Revering the Apple's power, he and his wife Nefertiti introduced a new monotheistic religion to Egypt centered around "Aten", changing his name to Akhenaten in the process. As a result, many Egyptians were forced to celebrate their gods in secret. In the aftermath of his death, Akhenaten was branded a heretic by most of the Egyptian population. His monuments were dismantled and hidden, his statues were destroyed, and his name excluded from the king lists, all in an attempt to erase him from Egyptian history. Nevertheless, Akhenaten continued to be worshipped by a group of followers, who later constructed a sanctuary in Thebes, which was eventually replaced by the Temple of Karnak. By the 1st century BCE, the cult resided in a farmlands situated outside of the city. The Aten was later passed down to his successor, and eventually to his son Tutankhamun who, instead of continuing his father's monotheistic beliefs, decided to restore the old Egyptian gods to prominence and passed the artifact to the priests of Amun. Furthermore, Akhenaten's vision of the Aten eventually manifested as a form for his afterlife, where his spirit resided in. In 38 BCE Akhenaten's spirit, alongside those of his wife and son, Tutankhamun , and the Great Pharaoh Ramesses II, were seemingly returned to the world of the living by the God's Wife of Amun, Isidora, who had possession of the Aten. The Hidden One Bayek, having investigated this, eventually travelled to Akhenaten's afterlife, where he sprinkled dust from a statue of Amun on his throne, summoning the spirit of the deceased pharaoh to combat him. Bayek eventually defeated the spirit, supposedly bringing his spirit to rest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his khopesh and via amps. Name: Amenhotep IV (Formerly), Akhenaten Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Pharaoh, Zombie Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 7), Statistics Amplification, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Heat Generation (Can increase his weapon's temperature to become orange-hot) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis, Extreme Heat, Cold, Diseases, Poison Manipulation (As a creation of the Apple of Eden, it should possess the same resistances as most Isu-Hybrids. Also possessed these resistances as a human since he was able to use the Apple of Eden without any adverse side-effects, much like his son) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Despite his slim appearance, he is an incredibly-strong creation of the Apple of Eden due to being a zombie, and thus should easily be superior to the Apple clones that fought Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and should also be stronger than the Minotaur. Can easily kill Bayek with a few hits), higher with his spear and amps Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should be vastly superior to the usual clones of the Apple of Eden, which could easily overwhelm a Staff of Eden-amped Rodrigo Borgia and keep up with Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Could easily overwhelm Bayek and swat aside attacks and arrows from him) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Vastly superior to Bayek and should be on par with Ramesses II, who can break Bayek's back without even trying. A weaker variant of Akhenaten that terrorized Lower Egypt easily slaughtered hordes of Roman garrisons, with a single Roman soldier in the game being capable of casually fodderizing hippos in CQC combat with a casual elbow. Zombies of the Apple should easily be vastly superior to ordinary Apple clones, which can easily overpower Bayek and Staff-amped characters like Rodrigo Borgia, who would be on par with Tsar Alexander III) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with amps Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Can take multiple Overpower attacks from Bayek with minimal health loss), higher with amps Stamina: Infinite (Does not need to eat, drink or sleep) Range: Extended melee range physically via virtue of sheer size. Several meters with his spear Standard Equipment: His khopesh Intelligence: Appears to only operate on instinct Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kings Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Leaders Category:Characters